Demonlord's Lair
thumb|right|250px DemonLord's Lair jest dwudziestym dziewiątym poziomem w kampanii single player Unreala. ; Autor : Shane Caudle ; Opis : Po wejściu w podziemia Nali Castle gracz staje twarzą w twarz przed niebezpiecznym wrogiem - Skaarj Warlord. Opis przejścia This walkthrough was completed on Medium difficulty. Creature and item placements may differ on other difficulty settings. Deep beneath the Nali Castle dungeons, a large volcanic cave is the gateway to the Mothership crater. But this evil place is guarded by a huge winged Skaarj creature who will do his best to make your life misery. You start in the corridor beyond the Nali Castle dungeons. Go round the next corner and you will see a huge red cave - but before proceeding, shoot into the shadows on the left round the corner to open a chest containing a Shield Belt. Step out into the cave, going immediately round the end of the right-hand wall when the corridor gives way to the cave and shooting chests on the narrow ledge behind for two Nali Fruit Seeds. Then, walk up the raised causeway you are on through the lava fields ahead. Shortly you will see that the causeway ends abruptly over the lava at the other end, with a huge Skaarj Warlord looking out over the lava. Prepare for a nasty fight. Fire a few Eightball rockets into his back before he sees you, then back off down the causeway to a safer position where it's red rock not lava below. Drop down on to this rock. Keep out of the way of the Warlord's rockets, using the hole in the causeway that allows you to to trvel to the rock on either side of the causeway above as a means of escape, and fire as many Eightballs at him as you can. It won't be easy as the Warlord is agile and can dodge your rockets, but do your best - it's easier to hit him if he's closer (and he can't dodge Eighball grenades, so use those if you're close enough). If you run out of Eightballs try others like the Flak Cannon, Minigun secondary fire and ASMD primary fire (with the Energy Amplifier is good). The Warlord won't die, but when you have damaged him enough, he will teleport himself away. That's a good thing. You can forget him for now. After he is defeated, a wooden plank bridge from the far end of the cave extends and meets the end of the causeway. So, use the slope from the rock on the left hand side of the causeway to get back up on to the causeway. Climb the sloping causeway and cross the bridge, approaching a door at the end. Go through the door. In the small room beyond, a lift upwards lies at the far end. Approach the lift to exit the level. Note: You can severely damage or even "kill" the Warlord before it sees you by shoting down the stalactite above its head as you enter the main cave. Naughty but nice! Wiadomości Translatora Brak. Kategoria:Kampania Unreal